pokemon love stories curtis and dion
by PINKMOON25
Summary: After Dion stop team plasma on freezing Unova she finally wanted to date the boy she always talking with. curtis. curtis like dion as well. can he protecther from a jealous hugh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 season of love

After I Dion? Beat iris the Pokémon league champion I became the new champion of Unova everyone was happy for me my mom and the professor. After I been the champion is pretty boring at the league so I do lots of Pokémon movies been in role a lot and even in a romance video. I love coming here to now am even more famous then been the champion. I was in love with Curtis and him like me. He said am different then the other girls are. We are secretly dating. So I was in my own dress room when Hugh call me on my calling on ,my **Xtransceiver it was Hugh. I said hello how are you am doing fine can you come to asptertia city so we can hang out. Um. Well am at the look out. Okay I am there before you can say mew. Reshiriam come on out. Used psychic on me and then fly to my home town okay. So where she before is I saw it. Hello Hugh. Huh. Dion. That my name. I hate it when you do that, what fly on my reshiram or you afraid of it. He just dragon. He really feeling. He like you because he we friends with n. N. just lonely and he looking for the other girl. That what reshriam said. All my other Pokémon have name but he like his own. That not what I call you so can we hang out at my place. Sure. Dion saying to herself. Hugh must be very lonely right now. And we are friend so I don't mind spent time with him. So we were watching TV.**

 **I am happy Dion here now I spent time with her. So we were watching TV and that annoying sticky boy was on TV and I hate this guy. All the girls like him and he very annoying the way he sing and stuff drive me crazy. I glad Dion dot like him. Now that team plasma is gone Dion and I can date now. Look that Curtis. He so handsome when he on TV. . After his sing wasn't over finally. Then I saw her Xtransceiver ring. And I look and it was that same boy who on TV.**

 **Toni conversation**

 **Hey Curtis how are you. Am good Dion how about you? Just hang out with a friend of mines that all. How about we meet in nimbus city that good I meet you there.**

 **Hugh jealousy**

 **How dare that Christopher date my girl Dion? A other boy try to date her well I hurt him very badly a threatening him if he every look at Dion or even ask her out on a date heck even ask to be her boyfriend I hurt him again.**

 **I do the same thing to Christopher if he doesn't leave Dion alone. Curtis not evens his name. His real name is Christopher.**

 **Well he not has my girl. I love Dion and I know she love me too. After the phone conversation was over. I saw this is a good time to tell her how I feel.**

 **. So I turn around and Hugh gave me a kiss. Get off me Hugh. What wrong with you. Get off me you jerk. I tried to move but he only hard tighter. He wouldn't let me. Get off me you jerk. I got my leg in position and I kick him hard as ever.**

 **I was furious how you dare kiss me like that. That kiss wasn't for you. Dion am sorry. That was my first kiss and you took away. Hugh was worried about Dion and tried to hug her again back off. Stay away from me Hugh. Dion. I stormed out the house call for rehsiram and I fly away from the city am meeting Curtis . I was crying and rehsirahm came down. Am okay thank you for worrying about me how about you go in your poke ball and rest.**

 **I was still upset what hug did I thought he was my friend but I reasoned he want. Only he carry about is getting that Pokémon back from his sister. He was very meaning hurt anyone who tries to be my friends. My dad and mother want to leave Unova? but dad be too busy as a police officer so we can't leave Unova I was still upset what he did though and a tissue was in my near me. I look up and it was Curtis.**

 **Hey angel how are you. Am fine. No you not you upset. Okay I tell you. Well I went to my childhood friend he want to see me. So I went to my home town. You mean aspetria city. That correct. So I went to his home and we were looking at TV. Then you call and I guess he got jealous and after are phone call was over also the show he gave me a rough kiss. And he wouldn't let me go. He keeps on holding me so tight. He wouldn't let me go. So I got all my strength and I kick him off me. My dad in martial arts he taught me how to fight. He was friend with this handsome internal police. But whatever. I was furious at him. He took are kiss a way from each other. I didn't tell him you were my boyfriend. And I should have and he wouldn't take our kiss. But what can you do to a friend who was not really my friend but just buddy. So you and he weren't friends. Not really I only friends with Nate. And everyone told me not to hang out with him because he has anger issue.**

 **Curtis was mad at Hugh. He took his first kiss away,**

 **Dion let not talk about anger boy. I know what to cheer you up. What is? The Ferris wheel and after how about you and I go get something to eat. There a famous restaurant here that you would love thank you Curtis. So after we rode the Ferris wheel it took my mind of Hugh. So we came down off the ride and there is Hugh. What with this jerk.**

 **What are you doing here? To find you I was worried about you. You come with me. No she not. Yes she is so you must be Hugh. And you muss t be Curtis still a sticky boy here and now.**

 **Dion my dear let leave now okay. Fine by me. You can go Dion stay here. Hugh grabs her by the arm. Let me go Hugh. I said let me go. I kick him in the knee area. I went straight to Curtis arms. You okay Dion yes am fine. Curtis was in boyfriend protective mode.**

 **I said let Dion goo are else. Leave her alone Hugh she don't like you. Why would you force he r to like you. She will like me in time. I always like her. Until you came along now leave stick boy. And get your hands off her. Curtis can we please go am getting hungry let just leave anger boy here and go. Sure thing cupcake.**

 **Like I said already you can leave? Dion stay here with me. Help me out here serperior. Great he would begin out that Pokémon. What the matter afraid of my Pokémon. Curtis was gentlemen and didn't let this bother him. He said you not the only person with a Pokémon you know. Come out salamence and help me out. What you have a Pokémon pretty boy. Yes I do. Look pathetic just it trainer, salamence was anger. Hugh Pokémon did dragon tail. Of course Curtis Pokémon dodge and did flamethrower. Did lots of damage now use dragon claw. Serperior used dragon tail dodge and do aerial ace. And it still fighting.**

 **Stop it. The Pokémon stop as I ran in front. Stop now Hugh. Don't you see your Pokémon don't want to fight/ I cannot read their mind but he tired let him rest am doing this for you Dion. I don't care Hugh I will never love you so stop battle over me.**

 **Curtis is my boyfriend. What. I should have told you but that none of your business. Dion if he your boyfriend why didn't he tell his real name. His real name is Christopher I know t hat he told me a months ago. What. He doesn't want pesky fan bother and he thought was one of them when he and I were talking so he said his name is Curtis. But deep down I knew he was Christopher. Duh. What planet you on. Dion I love you. I will never ever love you. Go home but first take your poem to a Pokémon center. Let go. Return salamence.**

 **Hugh was angry because a boy took his girl away. I want lose to you Christopher I will get my grill away from you that a promise.**

 **After dinner was over I told Curtis about my poke movies film and we starting a new one call the love and battle. And it part 3 am doing. You can come see me act. Of course Dion. I have to go home. Me to. He called out his salamence. And I call out reshriam. And we flew always he live here but he likes to fly home some time. My home is very far away. So I went home.**

 **Mom is home. Oh hello sweet heart how are you am fine why. Oh nothing just worried about you how your date was. Good. Well not to good. Hugh has a crush on me. And I don't have feeling for him and he made a pass at me and I do like him as a friend I probably want speak to him anymore. Dion. Am going to bed wait. You know me and your father didn't want you to talk to him anymore what he did to Richard remember. But he needs a friend. Because what team plasma did to his family. Well it back home. So am done with him. I do not love high am in love with Curtis. I see you always blush when you talk about him. Curtis I mean.**

 **Well am going to bed goodnight mom. It was really late and I keep hearing someone was throwing rocks at my window. I open it and it was Hugh. What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were dating Christophe. His name is Curtis he likes to be calling that. You minion one else. I don't belong with you Hugh. Smell bad have yo been drinking. Yu not suppose to. No go home. I love you. He walks closer to. Hugh doesn't get near me. Fine Cody. Used psychic. Epsss. Aagaha. Go home. I very busy I have get up in morning.**

 **Mom rush over. What was that? Hugh. Mom saw him leaping. Hugh goes home and stop stalking my daughter are else. I am home late mom. You really need to see me on the big screen. I will get to see your movies with my friends this afternoon. You are cool.**

 **Hugh home**

 **He big brother Dion playing in a movie can we go see it called love and battle part 3. What is a about Antonio is looking for his love and when he find her he got amnesia. So she has to battle her boyfriend to get him back to normal. Let go see it big brother. Okay. Mom am taking Connie to see a movie okay be home at 5.**

 **Hey big brother you can see Dion as well. You right. I can apologize for scaring her last night. And Cody is a tough for an espeon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 poke movie studio

The movie producers had to fine a person to play Antonio because the guy who supposes to play was sick. And thank goodness Hugh wasn't here? He hurt the boy who plays it. And he had a huge crush on me too. He Said am prettiest girl he ever did see. His names were Fabio. He from the kanto region. And he a famous actor there. We went to lunch together.

Fabio the boy who play Antonio is out sick. So the Mr. Deed calls all the boys to play the part of his character. So we have a test to see. Connie said big brother why not you do the part. If dion see how good you are then she totally date you and forget about Curtis. You think yeah I think so. I went and there he is. Trying to take my girl. Cubits don't you have job already. It a free countries hug I can be in this script to. He said all boys only. So the producer Mr. Deed choice me and curios.

So dion had a cute outfit on. And she came up and introduces herself. My name is Dion Stark and I guess he choose you two. I was saying g to myself. No not Hugh. Is something the matter my lady dion oh no Mr. Deed am just excited about this film that all.

Listen Hugh you have to read the script. Okay dion you don't have to tell me twice okay. Curtis was seating next to Mr. Deed and he said wait I know you from somewhere you do. Let watch the see if this boy know what to do. And if he don't? Then you take his place.

Love battle three

So I meet Antonio at the amusement park and I saw him and he didn't recognized me. So I beg and a smergale told me this is a ghost in front of me. So I tried to tell him my love really.

He told smeaglae to do nasty plot then use shadow ball. What are you doing ? You not suppose to attack me. This is a battle is. No you suppose to let me win. Did you read the script? This hypo is dodging it. You not suppose to win I am. You only do nasty plot. Io did all the right script part and you didn't.

My boy she is right. Curtis wasn't why not show Hugh is it what to say.

So of course he do all the part right. And dion hug Antonio aka Curtis whatever he want to be call. So the movie played and I wasn't interested of watching but my sister loves all the movies dion plays. Everyone called her the princess of movies as well as the Pokémon league champion. Everyone boy want her autograph and I ran a took away. Hey give that back to them that mean what you did to that little kid. Oh sorry. His s Meany I know kid. Here a princess doll of me. Thank you ms dion.

I had to do a movie called the metal cop. Which brycen play a cop and I am a ninja. So I had to do lots of stuff today. Hey Curtis nice acting you should be a you knows how. I know. Hugh was a nervy. Dion can I speak to you. Alone. Sorry I have to go meet brycen he a . Famous actor and a gym leader at one time. Yeah. And he needs me on the script so I talk to you later.

Curtis you need to stay away from dion. I warn you. Are else. Hugh took his little sister home. And a friend of dion in preschool came and warns him as well. Hugh has anger he hurt a boy a long time ago who have crush on dion. Poor dion. She fined love and he always. Destroy yeah. If you love dion I think you and her need to move.

What happen to other? Ask Nate wade he very good friend with them. My name is Dawn. I try to stay away from Hugh. We call him in preschool anger boy.

Where does he live at dribank town... that not far from here nope? Bye. Wait what house. This is his address 8800 Vincent drive. Bye,

Okay salamence fly me to dribank town. Okay I found Vincent drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 truth about Richard Reichmann

So I arrive at Nate house and I ring the door. And I ask is Nate home a lady who probably his mom said yes he is. I want to speak with him. Okay Nate you have vsitor. Who is it? My name is Curtis oh okay come in. I began you two some lemonade okay. Thank you. Nate wade is it. You want to battle me. No am not here for that. Then why are you here if you don't want to battle me, well I asking you a question. Do you know a boy name Richard Reichmann? Yeah why. A girl told me to be careful around dion. Because every guy she has Hugh chases them off. Oh you date dion. Yeah I am and Hugh is not going to chase me away from dion. What happen to Richard? Tell me now.

Boys here the lemonade! Thank mom can we have privates please sure I be upstairs. We alone now tell me. Okay you seeing school dion is the most beautiful girl in school and every boy want to be her boyfriend. But Hugh who is the jealous type always like her and no one can be her boyfriend in fact even looks at her. You saying that she his property. Right. So we were twelve year old and a boy you just said Richard ask dion out for a date. The entire girl like him. He was rich and handsome. And he only has one heart for the only girl at Aspetria School. It was Dion stark. So he asks her on a date. Year and I hear it was good. He was a proper gentleman. And when Hugh find out he was angry. So dion and he was out at the lookout. Just talking about their dreams and stuff. She wants to be a Pokémon trainer and him a famous musician. There was watching the sun go down. A Hugh was there. And said what you doing with my girl. Dion is very sassy and said am not your girl. Yes you are. So there was fighting Richard and Hugh. And said who going to be dion me is this anger boy. I chose neither. Leave me alone and don't ever talk to me. He and Hugh were just standing there. I came to see what going on before am the one who can keep Hugh for going anger mode. I bump into dion and dawn was with me. Leave me alone I hate boys. I go talk to her. You better go see is Richard is okay.

You have to date dion. There more girls here then she are. She mines. She don't like you anger boy. She wants gentlemen not a dirty boy who bath with patrats pack. You dirty and nasty looking. A lady wants gentlemen like me. So I and dawn just keep look at them arguing g over a girl. '

What happen tell me? Hugh put his hands him. And what happen. There was fighting and Hugh keep on hitting him. Richard was leading on the cliff part. Like lookout part, And he push him off. I was in shock and dawn was screaming. She went to get her parents same for me. We got there his parents took him to the hospital. When dion find out she was upset and she blame herself. His parents took him out of this region and took him to hoenn. Does dion still write to him? Yeah. But she don't respond he call me and said she still blame herself for my accident. Her mom and dad told her it not your fault it Hugh. Her father who an internal police men even told her to stay away from Hugh. But been a true friend she didn't. Now I think she will not hang out with him and probably me because am friend with anger boy. Yeah she trying to avoided him. Btu I have a surprise for her after the movie script is over. Don't tell Hugh you and I spoke about this we not suppose to for dion sake. Why. She was going to run away from home to get away from Hugh. You joke right. No am not. She could have gotten away and Hugh wants mess with her anymore. Thank you. For this conversation and the drink. Huh. Hello cupcake hey Curtis you want to hang out sure because I have good new s

What? well am meeting a famous contest star in hoenn here name is lisia and Mr. deed think I be good to do some roles with her in videos so am going to hoenn for a while do you want to come with me. Sure let me talk to my agents and I can go.

I waiting dion I can go. Yes thank you .w we leaving tomorrow I told my mom and she said it good to leave hoenn for a while I may have a relaxing time away from Hugh. Okay what time 7 o clock in the morning. It be a long week and we want be back until summer. Well it time for a vacation anyway. Let go.

Okay dion you got all your clothes. Yes is very warm there. I know. I hear a knock at my window. And it was Hugh. What do you want? I want to talk. No go away. Dion. Wait where you going. That none of your business. Yes it is my business. You not my husband and you not my boyfriend. Mom. Hugh. What did I say about stalking my daughter? Go home. Yes Mrs. Kathy. You be far away from him tomorrow. You didn't say where you going did you nope. Good.

The next morning a white limousine came to my house and Curtis w as inside and a butler took my suitcase. Okay sweetheart take care and call me when you get there. Okay.

Hugh was behind a tree and was angry. Where she going and why did she say anything to me where she going. Dion you make my son angry all the time. Why can you just be his so he can leave everyone alone? I guess dion have feeling for someone else. Hugh in his mind you mine and no one else. Richard could have you and not will Christopher or Curtis he calls himself.

I need to talk with Nate. He knows something. Because he don't call me much. Dion hate me now. She will love me. AND CHRISTPHOPER will get lost and leave my girl alone.

So I hear my little sister said dion is going to hoenn. I want to go there but my mother told me to give dion a break and leave her alone. Fine


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 confutation

So I made way to dribank town and I went to Nate house. And I told him what happen about dion not like him and about this sticky lime hair boy. He took my dion and him going to pay. You have to let dion go she don't love like that Hugh. All her life you control her and all the boys who like her you scary them off. And remember what you did to Richard. Yeah I remember him not a problem anymore. Yeah because he went to a region to get away from you. You lucky his parents didn't press charges against you just stay away from are son. You almost made dion run away from home. Until dawn and I told her not to do it. I didn't tell Curtis the hold story. What you told that faker about what happen to us when we were kids. You do know Curtis is not his real name. His real name is Christopher the famous singer in Unova. What he didn't say his real name to me? Yeah. And he dating my girl. You told him stuff. He needs to know. And beside dion don't want to talk about the past what you did. Everyone she like you scared them off. Richard, Charlie Darien, Jason, Jake. Remember you beat them up and told them to tell anyone what you did. That why dion tries to shut you out what you did to them. She help me get my little sister Pokémon back from team plasma yeah because you keep on bothering her she really didn't care for that did she. She said she that not her problem. It yours and your family problem. She Right Hugh. .after she defeat there leader. She and I talk a lot. But deep down I know she try to avoided me. Remember? Charlie took dion on a date and you were spying on them and after his escort her home you took him to woods and beat him up. Then same for Darien took her to nimbus city won her an eevee doll at fair. She loves it; he escorts her home as well and you did the same thing. Same for Jason and Jake. And when she went to talk to all of her date there wouldn't look at her. She doesn't know what happen to those boys. But I do; you beat them up. You have anger Hugh and you need to control it. You know what Nate you not a friend because a friend will tell you to follow your heart and get the woman you love. Dion will never love you and you need to get that to your head. Stop forcing her to love you. Soon are late she going get sick of you and leave.

I never like you because I always think you take my girl as well. Dion is my cousin you idiot. What did you call me? Did I insult you because it the truth. Breaking news from the hold world. The TV catches Nate and Hugh attention.

Breaking news. We have the famous Pokémon movie princess and the champion of Unova right here in hoenn. . Can you say anything to your fans? Hello fans of everywhere in the world. Is Dion Starks I live in Unova region and am from aspetria city. Yes I am the champion and famous movie star and I be staying here in hoenn for the next six days. With the famous contest star here lassie so am happy to be here it very nice in your region and thank you for inviting me here. Wow a nice speech from the champion and star. Come see the princess of Unova at lily cove city.

Where you going to hoenn. To see dion. Leave my cousin alone Hugh if you love dion like you say you let her be happy no she will love me and you stay away from dion. She my cousin you idiot.

Lily cove hotel.

Hey mom this region is so nice! I know have a good time. I will. Beep. Huh. Hey Nate how are you. Am fine. I need to warn you about someone, Is it Hugh yeah he coming to hoenn oh man. Thank cousin. Curtis. Who are you am cubits girlfriend .oh you dion come in. you have security yeah you need some yeah I need one of them very strong and have very strong Pokémon because Hugh is coming. Okay. Stanley. Whoa. He very strong and no one can beat him he a top security guard. Okay my name is dion. Hello I protect you thank you. THANK YOU CURTIS FOR GETTING ME A GUARD. Dion you didn't tell me you wanted to run away from home. How did you know that? I told no one. Only people who know that is my cousin Nate and my friend dawn. Yes wanted to run away from home. Not from my parents I love them but from Hugh. Hugh is very controlling and he want stop until he get me. Dion my love I will protect you . That why I got my top GUARD. Okay Hugh keep on hurting the people I was dating Like Richard Charlie Jason Jake and Darien and he hurt them so much. I ask them why you guys are not speaking to me. And there didn't want to talk. but their eyes told me to get lost and don't bother Them again;, I knew Hugh did this to them. And I confronted him about this and he lied said he didn't do a thing. I know you lying to me. Dion am not lying to you. I know he did it and I had enough. I wanted to leave and by that I wanted to run away from home. But I was about to leave when my cousin and my best friend dawn stop me. There will miss me and my parents will be upset if I runway from home. Curtis am afraid of Hugh he may hurt you and if he do I will never ever forgive him. He want hurt me dion. I love you my princess. And if he does I rather died then am with him. I love you Curtis and I want to be with you not for your fame and my fame I love you and I want to be your wife. I feel the same for you. You different then the other girls and that why I like you so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 you belong to me

Curtis was busy with his singer job he want to find a good entrance for me and lisisa and she gave me a cute outfit to where a reddish pinkish outfit with a pink heart tiara on it. I have to do a show with her. So I and Cody are hungry and I decide to go get something to eat when Hugh saw me. Dion. We need to talk. No. We go to talk now. Let me go Hugh is not your property. Stanley. Who sanely you new boyfriend no he my body guard. Get away from ms dion are else. What you going to do about it. Aaakc. Whoa he picks that boy up and threw him in the trash. Venom. You how dare you touch me I get you. You go to beat someone up who's twice your size. What are you doing here. Answer her question. Curtis aka Christopher new you was coming so he hired me and him a body gourd and this one is his top man. Leave me alone and go back home. I will never ever love you. Dion listen I care about you and . You care about me ? You have some nerve to come to me a tell me you love me. What you did to those boys you beat up. Richard Charlie Jason Darien and Jake. There wouldn't even speak to me. And it was you all along. If you hurt my Curtis I swear you will pay I will never ever love you. I rather disappear no I rather find kyruem and ask him to freeze me again in ice. You don't mean that . Yes I do. Stanley be a dear a get rid of him. Yes. Leave her alone or next time you and I be in Pokémon battle and am different then this lovely lady in front of you. Anger boy.

Back to Unova

Bug brother look at this dion and lsisia are on TV. She so pretty in that outfit. Both of them. I don't care. Listen big brother you going to her birthday party are tomorrow. You right. I buy her something pretty. Okay. Big brothers you know she love hearts and star buy her that. You right thank sis. My big brother is losing to dion. Dion don't love my brother she love that famous singer. And she loves that singer to. Big brother it best you give up and let dion be happy.

So I but her this pretty necklace it wasn't a star or a heart but a pretty pearl necklace. I hope she love it there said she coming home. I will not lose to.

Curtis you tomorrow is your birthday its dion yep. And Curtis I want to meet your family as w ell . Okay after the party we go to nimbasa city and I let yo meet my sister and my mom. Thank you . I brought you this . I open it happy early birthday. It was a pink hearted necklace I love it had a picture of me and Curtis in it. I love it . It makes music. It does. Oh I love it Curtis . Thank you. No problem my princess.

So it was a long trip and we made it back to Unova I mean. Mom said Curtis can stay for tonight because he want him to take me out for a while. I wonder what mom planning. Does matter I love my gift what Curtis gave me. I love hearts and stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 happy birthdays Dion

(Mom talking ) I ask Curtis to take my daughter out for a while anywhere she like so me Nate and dawn can get her party up and running. I made dion favorite food and made her favorite cake. Chocolate cake. Nate knows she love sailor moon and he find this rare one with sailor mini moon. She going to love that doll when she open it. Yep. Let hopes you know how want show up to the party dawn said. You mean to Hugh.. Yeah who else did I say. Give Hugh a break dawn no he hurt dion to much sand he need to see how if feel when no one like you. You are right okay.

( With the birthday girl)

So I spent time with the birthday girl. She wants to go to roller coaster and it was fun. I love it here. We were on the fesses wheel. And I kiss Curtis and he kisses me. I love you dion and happy birthday. Thank you Curtis. So we spent time at nimbasa until we had to go home to my hometown I mean. It was six o clock and we arrive at my house. Mom is home. Where is she. Surplice happy birthday dion. Mom. Guys. Happy birthday dion. This is all for me. Yes sweetheart and I have two surprises close your eyes. Why? Do it sweetie. Curtis step aside and gentlemen came in. And hug me. Who hugging me is it you Curtis. Open your eyes. Huh. Daddy you home. Yes I am my little bunny. Happy birthday . Okay let eat dinner. Curtis and dion are in love are there. Yep. That boy didn't hurt her did he know I think he staying away from the party and her I hope. He better. Dion time to blow out your candle. It was seventeen candles on my cake and I blow it out. What you wish princess. My dreams already came true. I can't tell you my wish. Everyone was eating cake. Of course the birthday girl gets the big piece. I went outside and Curtis was there you okay yes. Dion what was your wish anyway. Okay I tell you. It was for us. I hope we be together forever. Then I notice a box. It was from Hugh . I didn't want to open Curtis said be nice and just open it. Hm I don't trust him no more. Cody espeon. Used psychic to open it. So he opens the box and it was pearls. Um. Does he know you really don't like pearls . I not know what in his mind. Who care it the thought that counts. I put it in my jewelry box. Let go back to the party my father r-really like you.

Hugh was behind the brushes. Okay dion I leave you alone know. You better take good care of my girl Curtis. It time for me to leave here. Farewell dion. This is the best birthday party ever. I love all my gift thank you everyone. Happy birthday. So everyone left and Curtis and dion was on the couch sleeping. Dion's mop got a blanket and put it on them. Love at them . There are just like us.

A knock on the door. Hello jenny how are you. Have you seen Hugh. No why. He runaway . Calm down he probably out for a while. Yo know Katy your child relay mess what people. . Excuse me. My daughter never like your son . And he hurt her every time she fined true love your son beat them up. I. is sorry you upset but maybe it for the best. Goodbye jenny. The nerve of that woman. She just upset dear.

Next day Hugh came back home. Son. Hey mom. You had us worry. I know. I went for a walk that all. I see moving trucks at dion house. What. I guess Katy is moving. Katy you moving. No my daughter is. She stays with her boyfriend in nimbasa city. She seventeen. She my daughter and she are adult . Beside I can visit her and boyfriend at their apartment. And don't tell your son. He will stay away from her okay. She moving that all. To get away from me. I leave her alone. But she always is in my heart I will never ever. Stop loving her. Hugh .

Dion meet Curtis family and the love her as well. Hugh finally fined him a girlfriend and their left Unova dion don't care. She finally got married to her true love. And her father escorts her to her husband to be.

So Dion and Curtis relationship is getting very good. And she is twenty four years old she and Curtis are married . There are husband and wife. And she was in the hospital with her family and his family thee adore dion as if there we there lost daughter in law. Curtis was in the waiting room. Curtis . Yes doctor you wife gave birth to a baby girl. You want to see your wife and child. Yes come on. Hey Curtis. Hey dion. What you want to name you daughter. How about Serena. Yes I love that name from my favorite show. I love you Curtis. I love you as well


End file.
